leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS477
|title_ja=VSゾロア |title_ro=VS Zorua |image=ABW17.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=45 |number=477 |location=Castelia City Game Freak headquarters |prev_round=A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense |next_round=Big City Battles }} Lost in the Big City or (Japanese: VSゾロア VS Zorua or 迷子 Lost Child) is the 477th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot wanders across the huge metropolis of Castelia City with Tep. As he finds himself lost, he decides that he needs a break. Black soon spots the huge Game Freak skyscraper and decides to check it out. Inside, as Black sits on the sofa with Tep, he spots a boy crying at the reception desk. Black notices that no-one else appears to be noticing the boy, so he goes to talk to him. Strangely, no words come out of the boy's mouth, so Black decides to leave the boy in Tep's care while he goes to find staff who can help. As soon as Black leaves the lobby, the boy in the corner begins to transform, much to Tep's shock. The boy is revealed to be a in disguise, and it starts to prank Tep by sticking Tep's tail in one of its nostrils. Zorua then runs off, leaving Tep to chase after it in rage. Zorua morphs into an office worker in front of the elevator and steps in. Tep manages to also enter the elevator just before it closes, but is unaware that Zorua is also inside as a morph. Just as the elevator reaches the 22nd floor, Zorua morphs back and fills the elevator with smoke. It then hops out into the game development center and wreaks havoc on the staff working there, before finding the stairs and making its way down. Tep decides to jump from the stairway to catch up to Zorua, but lands in front of another Tepig instead. Thinking that it's Gigi without her bow-tie, Tep greets the other Tepig happily. The other Tepig grins before kicking Tep down the stairs. It morphs back into Zorua and then leaps down the stairs to launch a swipe. Tep's tail glows, and before Zorua can react, it is hit with an . Tep then chases Zorua down the stairs while firing Ember at it. One of the stair doors opens, and Black, who was looking for Tep, is hit by an Ember, causing him to yell in pain. Black angrily scolds Tep for not looking after the crying boy. Tep stays with Black as they exit the building, but suddenly sees Zorua grinning at it from above, and can do nothing but keep calm. Major events * gets lost in Castelia City. * Tep encounters a mischievous that causes trouble for him. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Programmer * Graphic designer * Game designer * Various people Pokémon * (Tep; 's) * ( ) Trivia * This round was one of the first three rounds released to magazines (the others being Fussing and Fighting and Lights, Camera, Action!) in November 2010. * The male characters based on the Game Freak employees that and Tep cause havoc for are the same ones that were attacked by in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X. * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . Errors * In Japanese , this round is mistakenly numbered as 476. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Zorua - |ko= |pt_br=VS Zorua - |es_la=VS. Zorua |es_eu= |vi = VS Zoroa - Trẻ lạc }} de:Kapitel 477 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) fr:Chapitre 477 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS477